


Calm and Bright

by aspentgladiator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspentgladiator/pseuds/aspentgladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family Christmas with the Winchesters! Dean, Cas, and their 4 year old daughter Mary spend Christmas Eve with Sam, Jess, and their two sons. Very fluffy and a little smutty. Happy Holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm and Bright

"Daddy! Papa!"

Dean and Castiel both turned at the same time when they saw Mary burst into the kitchen, blonde pigtails following her in, her freckles on a canvas of rosy skin. She shook the snow out of her hair and tugged on Daddy Dean’s shirt sleeve. “Daddy, come outside. Uncle Sammy taught me how to make a snowman.”

"Baby, Papa and I are cooking Christmas dinner. Can it wait?"

Mary tapped her tiny foot on the floor and looked up at him until he cracked a smile. “Alright, I’ll come see.” He leaned over to peck Castiel’s cheek before chasing their daughter outside. Cas smiled to himself as he continued peeling potatoes. Outside the window he saw Dean get pelted with snowballs by Sam and Mary, a trap the two had set for his husband no doubt. He chuckled to himself as he often did.

Before he had even finished cutting the potatoes into chunks, two hands had wrapped around his waist, dampening his sweater with melted snow. “How’s my angel doing?” He felt his husband’s scruff brush against his ear and it only made his smile wider.

"Just fine without you apparently. Finished peeling all the potatoes on my own."

Dean laughed and pecked his cheek again. “Damn it, Cas you can’t just say things like that. You may not need me but I sure as Hell need you.” He bent down to open the oven. “Ham’s almost done. Once the potatoes are finished it’s eatin’ time.”  
Right after they’d set the table, the doorbell rang and the rest of Sam’s family flooded their home. Their two sons rushed to the backyard, taking their younger cousin with them. A very pregnant Jess kissed Dean and Cas on the cheek swiftly before waddling after the pack, her voice sweet even when she was telling them all to get back inside. She said they could play outside after dinner, knowing full well that they’d be too tired to do anything until it was time to open presents.

"Everyone hold hands," Dean asked. "So, uh, it’s that time of year again. Jesus’ birthday. Not really. But uh, yeah." He shot a glance at his husband, who was holding back a chuckle but still squeezing his hand supportively. "Anyway, thanks for the grub and for getting all the rugrats here safely to have fun this holiday together. As a family. Uh, amen." When he opened his eyes, everyone was smiling at him except for the kids who immediately started in on the food on the table.

"Sho Papa," Mary started, looking over at her Papa Cas and speaking with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. "Did you shee-"

"Mary, finish your food before you speak sweetie." Cas was a gentle parent, and it made Dean smile in a way that he never expected it would every day. Before Mary was born, Dean was horrified by the thought of being a parent. Not because he didn’t want children, but because he feared becoming his father. Castiel always reassured him that he was the kind and loving parent that he wanted to be, and seeing how happy his daughter was made his heart sing in the most different and new way.

The dishes were cleaned and put away and everyone gathered in the living room, where Dean made a fire in the fireplace and Sam handed out presents to the kids while wearing a headband with antlers on it that his niece had made for him. Mary got a stack of books almost as tall as she was from her uncle, and after she thanked him she hopped into her Daddy’s armchair and started in on the first one in the stack. Sam’s oldest son got a BB gun from his uncle and, though Jess pursed her lips at Dean, Sam patted his brother on the back with a laugh.

Soon, all was quiet. Sam had carried his sleeping sons out on his shoulders after their presents were put in the car, followed by his wife, who thanked them for the gifts and the meal. After Cas and Dean stood out in the snow and waved goodbye, their arms wrapped around each other, they looked in the window that was framed with lights to see their daughter curled up in the armchair, a book acting as her blanket.

"Who knew looking at pictures could be so tiring?" Dean laughed. Cas chuckled back at him, watching the snow fall into his hair and get caught on the light strands. His face held the glow of the Christmas lights, of the reds and greens and golds, and the snow on his shoulders melted into his sweater. Dean’s mouth tugged to the side before he took Castiel’s warm face in his cold hands and kissed him on the mouth, his lips enveloping Cas’s in warmth and moisture. Castiel’s hands touched Dean’s face lightly right at the end of the kiss. Their hands brushed together as they walked inside.

Dean lifted Mary up from the chair as gently as he could and managed to tuck her into bed without waking her. When he came back down, Cas had set some milk and cookies by the table by the fireplace and had put a few extra presents underneath the tree. He patted the spot on the couch next to him and once Dean had sat down, he handed him a cup of cocoa. “I gotta say Cas, I never thought I’d live like this.” Castiel cocked his head at Dean and Dean laughed. “Not in a bad way. I mean, sweaters, family holidays, married to you. I never saw it happening.”

"What did you see?"

"Us dead. Sammy, me, you. Or worse. You go back to heaven. I stay here and keep fighting those things that hide in the dark. Those things that are gone but still make me salt the windows and doors every night. I was ready for a life like that. I don’t know how to be-"

"Dean."

He looked back at Cas, his eyes swimming with tears, his jaw hardened.

"Merry Christmas."

He broke into a smile and a single tear traveled down his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”

Dean picked up where they had left off outside, his tongue venturing into his husband’s mouth this time. Castiel’s hands lifted Dean’s sweater gently and his thumbs rubbed his hip bones. He managed to get it over Dean’s head before taking his off and leaning into him. Their chests pressed together, their warmth increasing despite the freezing weather. Cas felt every callus on Dean’s hand as it traveled along his spine and against his soft skin. Dean felt the scratch of Castiel’s chin that had gone a day without shaving against his collarbone as he planted kisses along Dean’s neck. Dean’s hands left Cas’s back only to undo his jeans. Cas took the opportunity to wriggle his hand into his pants and wrap his hand around him, causing a groan to rip from Dean’s throat.

They were on the floor. Dean’s cock was deep inside Castiel, but he moved back and forth slowly, his knees scratched against the carpet. Their faces touched. Their noses were right beside each other. The firelight danced on Castiel’s face, and Dean’s eyes were burning emeralds. His pace quickened, his hands digging into Cas’s sides. He took one and wrapped it around Castiel, taking deep hard strokes with his hand. It wasn’t long before Castiel came, and it sent Dean over the edge as well.

They held hands as they walked up the stairs to their bedroom, knowing they’d be woken up early by the excitement of Christmas Day, and not minding one bit.


End file.
